ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai the Destroyer
Locked in a war after The Golden Maser's return, Kai is invading one of the many positive multiverse worlds as he reflects over how he came to be who he is. Kai the Destroyer (Unknown Earth) (Darkness and fire swept in over the Serpentine as Kai, wearing armour muck like The Golden Master, crossed the streets of Ninjago City.) Kai(Narration): It was with ease that I found these beings easy to crush. Serpentine, slippery serpents with no heart or soul. Only a desire to see others suffer. But that isn't where my story started. Oh no, my story had a much more tragic start. (Earth -4) (Ninjago City is in green fire as a green and gold dragon covered in spikes and scars breaths down energy.) Kai(Narration): This was my home, a Ninjago much like every other. The only thing is. It was, like every other universe in this cursed Negative Multiverse, destined to collapse in on itself. But it was a day unlike any other, the day that he turned on us. The day that The Golden Master won. Turned Lloyd against us all. Turned him into a monster that sought only to destroy all. (The Ninja gather at Garmadon's Monastery to discuss their next move.) Kai: What do we do now? Wu: All that we can to protect the people. Jay: And how do we do that. You saw what The Overlord did to Lloyd. Cole: Don't remind me. Kai: We can't give up on Lloyd. Garmadon: Kai Is right. We shouldn't give up so soon. Zane: But how do we fight Lloyd? Wu: I don't know. Kai: There's always a way. (Unknown Earth) (Kai continues to move down the streets towards Borg Tower, killing all who stood against him.) Kai(Narration): Back then, I liked to think that Lloyd would return to us, and help us defeat The Golden Master. That he would be back to his normal self. It is only now, as I listen to the cries of the Elemental Masters of Speed, Shadow and Smoke do I see how pathetic and weak those thoughts were. (Earth -4) (The Overlord watched as a pill was lowered, Cryptor and Pythor coming to speak with him about Lloyd.) The Golden Master: At last, the pill that will allow me to genetically infect any who drink is complete. Cryptor: My lord. The Green Ninja is going on a rampage killing all. The Golden Master: Why should I care who he kills? Pythor: My dark master. When he has killed the innocents and The Ninja, he will turn his rage and anger on us. The Golden Master: I control Golden Power, I control Creation and Darkness. I am undefeatable. (Unknown Earth) (Kai continues to fight against the Serpentine while he looks back over the irony of the past.) Kai(Narration): The pill, the single object that could be used to defeat Lloyd. It's ironic, the thing that failed to defeat The Overlord became the focus of our hopes. Even now, as I cut through armies of Serpentine, I see the humour in how one's fate can often change. (Earth -4) (The Ninja receive aid from The Nindroids and Pythor in fighting against Lloyd.) Jay: It's Cryptor. Cole: And Pythor. Kai: What do you want? Pythor: Our master has seen an unfortunate fate at the hands of his own creation. Cryptor: We require aid in defeating him. Garmadon: You helped The Overlord turn my son against Ninjago. Why would you think we'd accept your help. Kai: Because they're as desperate as we are. Jay: Kai? Kai: They have a way to defeat Lloyd. I can feel it. (Unknown Earth) (Kai reflects over what now fuels him and how he has become the strongest being to exist.) Kai(Narration): It's funny, how our villains turned to be our saviours. Even now, as I fight against this worlds Overlord, I can feel the power and rage build up within. The amount of pain this one being had caused me. It fueled me. And the memory of their deaths, it only gave me more anger to use. (Earth -4) (The Ninja fight agaisnt Lloyd and fall with Nya falling last.) Kai: NYA! Lloyd: Pathetic Ninja. Did you really think you could defeat me with your weak Elemental Powers? Kai: No. But I do know what will. (Kai takes the pill and begins to brutally transform) (Unknown Earth) (Kai, having finished with The Overlord, begins to head toward Borg Tower.) Kai(Narration): That pill turned me into a force of power. One that could stand against the full might of the entire Oni race. I became someone new, someone better. But I had another mission to complete. And my target, was right ahead of me. The very thing that cursed my comrades. The Realm Crystal. (Earth -4) (Kai's transformation is almost complete as Lloyd watches in horror.) Lloyd: What are you doing? Kai: Becoming a monster, just like you. Lloyd: I will destroy you and everything else you care about. (Kai's transformation is complete and he takes his new identity as The Destroyer to heart.) Kai: You will fail because I am The Destroyer. (Unknown Earth) (Kai encounters and fights against Ronin at the entrance to the vaults.) Kai: Move aside Ronin. Ronin: No way am I moving out of your way. Kai: Suit yourself. (Kai proceeds to fill Ronin with darkness, blowing his boyd outwards.) (Earth -4) (Kai mutters about how he is the only survivor and that his world is now dying.) Kai: You lost, and I won. It was fate for this. But why is the world crumbling. I may never know. (Kai is approached by another Kai.) Kai the Corrupt: Your world is collapsing because our universes were never meant to last. Kai: Who are you? Kai the Corrupt: I am another like you, one who's universe has now crumbled to dust and ash, back into the forges of which universes are made. But my master has a proposition for you. Kai: I'm listening. (Unknown Earth) (Kai encounters Lloyd protecting the Realm Crystal.) Lloyd: Kai? Kai: I remember killing you back home. Sweet vengeance for the millions you killed, including your own brothers and sisters. Lloyd: What are you? Kai: I am THE DESTROYER! (Kai embraces who he has become as fate.) Kai(Narration): I had to thank Lloyd, and The Overlord. They gave me the power to truly become a force. And now, I serve another master. He who ruled over The Negative Multiverse. Fire'at'tor the Demon. I am Kai the Destroyer, member of The Dark Fires and slayer of Lloyd. Category:The Dark Fires Category:The Negative Ninjago Multiverse Category:Stories Category:Complete Stories Category:Completed Stories Category:Galvatream's universe